Holiday Mishap
by lexjl
Summary: JJ invites Will to Thanksgiving with her, until her parents have a change of plans. I do not own any CM characters. 3 shot
1. Chapter 1

JJ sighed when she hung up the phone; she had taken vacation time and invited Will to spend the week with her. Thanksgiving was in two days and with both of his parents gone, she didn't want him to be alone and it was their first official holiday together. Her parents were supposed to be going to her brothers, so she wasn't going on home but her mom had just called to say the plans had changed and she was expected to be there.

"Jen, you okay?" Will walking back into the living room.

"Yeah, that was my mom on the phone." JJ, wondering how he was going to feel about meeting her parents they've only been dating four months.

"Did they get to your brothers okay?" Will

"No, the thing is they changed their minds about going to my brothers." JJ now nervous.

"Why do you look like you are going to be sick?" Will

"My mom wants to have dinner at her house. I don't want you to think that we have to go, I mean we've only been seeing each other for a couple of months and meeting my family, that's a big thing." JJ talking fast.

"Jen, take a deep breath." Will told her pulling her to the couch.

"Will, I don't want you to think that I invited you here so that you would have to meet my family. We've not even discussed if we are only dating each other." JJ

"Are you seeing other people?" Will asked

"NO. Will, I really do like you." JJ

"I'm not seeing anyone else and I like you too. If you are okay with me meeting your family then I am okay with it." Will

"Are you sure? That's a big step and my dad and brother are both slightly over protective and we would have to leave tomorrow and stay until at least Friday afternoon." JJ

"Yes and we can stay as long as you want. I would bet that your daddy and brother are trying to make sure that a man treats you right." Will smiling.

"You treat me better than I deserve. I'm glad you came this week." JJ leaning in to kiss him.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Will kissing her back.

"Let me call my mom back." JJ

"I'll go start dinner." Will

/

"Hello Jennifer." Sandy

"Mom, I'll be there tomorrow and I am bringing a friend." JJ

"One of your team members." Sandy asked.

"No, his name is Will." JJ smiling.

"What kind of friend is Will?" Sandy

"Mom" JJ

"Jennifer, you never bring home guys." Sandy, knowing he must be special.

"We've been seeing each other about four months and he is here for the week. Please tell Daddy and John to be nice." JJ

"He doesn't live there." Sandy

"No, we met on a case. He's a detective from New Orleans." JJ explained

"We can talk more tomorrow. What time are you planning on getting here tomorrow?" Sandy

"I am not sure; I'll text you before we leave. Mom please tell Daddy and John not to treat Will like he's a criminal." JJ

"I will talk to both of them. Don't forget to text me tomorrow." Sandy

"Thank you and I won't." JJ

"Bye" Sandy

"Bye" JJ

/

Sandy turned as her son and husband walked into the front door.

"Did Jen call back?" John

"She did." Sandy

"Is my little girl coming home?" Paul asked

"She is and bringing a friend with her. Jennifer does not wanting the two of you treating this man like a criminal and neither do I; she sounds really happy." Sandy

"What's this friend's name?" John

"Will and he's a detective from New Orleans." Sandy

"He better be good enough for her or he won't be staying for dinner." Paul walking out of the room.

/

JJ and Will had dinner and she told him about her family, explaining about her sister and why her brother and dad were so protective of her. The next morning she smiled when she woke up in his arms.

"Will we need to wake up and get ready." JJ kissing his chest.

"I love waking up with you in my arms." Will opening his eyes.

"Me too. But this probably won't be happing for the next two mornings." JJ

"Might be a good thing, if I wake up with you like this for the next week I may not want to leave you." Will kissing her head.

"Last night I kind of lied to you." JJ whispered.

"About what?" Will

"I don't just like you. I'm pretty sure that I am falling for you." JJ whispered

"Good thing because I love you Cher." Will

"Really." JJ

"Yes, Jen I love you." Will kissing her.

"I love you too." JJ smiling

"Come on let's get ready." Will

"I would rather stay in bed." JJ

"Your daddy really would hate me." Will

"Okay." JJ getting up

"How long is the drive?" Will asked

"About six hours." JJ

"I can drive." Will

"That would be nice." JJ

Two hours later they were ready to leave, JJ texted her mom before Will pulled out of the parking garage of her apartment.

/

The six hour drive had gone by fast, JJ loved that she could talk to Will about anything. He had told her about the holidays at his house and some of his favorite meals, she did the same. When they pulled into her parent's house, she noticed people in the yard.

"I hope you're ready, it's to late to turn around now." JJ

"Absolutely, I'll get the bags." Will stopping the car.

He walked around opening the door for her.

"Leave them for right now." JJ told him.

"It's about time you showed up." John walked to the car.

"Shut up you flew in." JJ turning to look at her brother.

"You look good." John hugging her.

"You too. Where are the girls?" JJ

"Being spoiled." John

"John this is Will. Will this is John." JJ, not knowing they already knew each other.

"It's nice to meet you." Will shaking his hand.

"You too." John pretending to size him up.

"Jennifer" Sandy yelled

"How bad is it?" JJ looking at John.

"My best advice." John

"Yes" JJ confused.

"I am assuming Will here is the reason that you look happy, so keep him close. Aunt Cindy and Aunt May showed up this morning, dad is not happy about them being here already. Will, be prepared." John

"Mom warned both of you didn't she." JJ as Will held her hand.

"Yes and you look happy so as long as Will treats you right I'll play nice but dad is a different story." John as they made their way up to the house.

"Great." JJ

"Cher, it will be okay." Will squeezing her hand.

"You say that now." JJ whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jennifer it's good to see you." Sandy hugging her.

"Mom, it's good to see you too." JJ as she hugged her back.

"Well, I didn't think you were going to show up." Paul as he walked out.

"Daddy." JJ hugging him, now extremely nervous.

JJ pulled away, noticing her aunts coming out.

"Mom Dad this is Will. Will these are my parents." JJ

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. & Mr. Jareau." Will, not sure if her dad would say anything, as he shook both of Sandy's hand.

"Please call me Sandy." She told him

"Yes ma'am." Will

"Does Will here have a last name?" Paul, as his son was shaking his head.

"LaMontagne, sir." Will answered.

JJ watched her dad closely, her brother may have given Will a break, but by the look on her dad's face he was not.

"Jennifer said you were a detective and where would that be?" Paul

"Paul at least let them get into the house." Sandy, before Will could answer.

"I think it's a pretty day to talk outside." Paul looking back at Will.

"New Orleans, sir." Will

John was ready to laugh at the look on JJ's face.

/

_2 weeks before_

"_Will I thought someone said you weren't coming." John Jareau getting out of his car._

"_I wasn't but the girl I have been seeing was called away for work." Will, he had not put together that John and JJ were related._

"_Come on man you're a cop that sounds like a bad excuse." John as he shook Will's hand._

_The two men had been fishing for years once or twice a year since they were teenagers and both of their dad's started bringing them on the cops fishing trip. Although if you asked either of them the other's last name they probably couldn't tell you, they considered each other friends._

"_No, she works for the FBI." Will smiling._

"_How did you meet a FBI agent?" John as they both walked towards the deck._

"_Her team helped me solve one of my daddy's old cases a couple months back." Will_

"_Her team? What does she do?" John thinking about his sister._

"_She works for the Behavioral Analyst Unit, she's the Media Liaison." Will_

_John stared at him for a minute._

"_Please tell me her name is not Jennifer." John_

"_How did you know that? Will confused._

"_If I didn't consider you a friend I would shoot you now. You're dating my little sister." John_

"_There is no way Jen is related to you." Will_

"_Her team calls her JJ, she's blonde and blue eyed and stubborn as hell." John_

"_She is going to flip out when she finds out we know each other." Will_

"_No, she is going to flip out when she realizes that our dad knows you. Will you better treat her right or I will hurt you." John_

"_John, your sister amazes more every time I see her and you know me. Do you really think I would treat her bad?" Will_

"_No and that's the reason you are still standing." John_

_John hatched up a plan to get JJ to bring Will to their parent's house for the next holiday; he was going to enjoy watching his sister squirm._

"_Don't tell her we know each other just yet." John_

"_Why not?" Will_

"_As I am sure you already know Jen likes her private life private and this will make her feel like it's not." John_

"_You are right about that. I still don't feel right about keeping it from her." Will_

"_If you two are still seeing each other by Christmas tell her then." John_

"_Okay, that's only another month." Will, not knowing what John had planned_

_/_

"Paul, are you going to keep hogging your daughter or do we at least get to say Hello to our niece." Aunt May

"You're more than welcome to say hello to Jennifer." Paul, still looking at Will.

He didn't know if he liked the idea of Will dating his daughter, although he had known Will since he was a boy and knew he would treat his daughter right.

"Didn't you used to go fishing in New Orleans with a bunch of cops?" Aunt Cindy, looking at Paul.

"I thought the two of you wanted to see Jennifer." Paul

JJ remembered that John now goes on those trips and she thought she remember Will saying something about it a couple weeks ago.

"I remember those." JJ

"I don't know why you would dad couldn't get you to go for anything." John

"No, but you did and still do." JJ turning to look at her brother and her boyfriend.

"Jennifer it's good to see you." Aunt May

"You too both of you." JJ smiling at her Aunts.

"How long have the two of you known each other?" Paul, still looking at Will.

"How long have the three of you known each other?" JJ asked.

"Why do you think Dad and I know Will?" John

"Paul, do you already know Will?" Sandy, knowing her husband couldn't lie to her.

"I used to fish with his dad." Paul

JJ turned around and looked at Will.

"I told you I should have told her." Will looking at John.

"Jen relax. I told him the best thing to do was to wait." John

"Why?" JJ

"Because this was more fun and you like to keep things private." John

"John Thomas. Paul you better have not known what he was planning." Sandy

"No, I didn't know who she was seeing until I walked out here." Paul

JJ shook her head, not sure if she was mad at all of them or just Will.

"Jen, I didn't tell Will what I was planning either." John, knowing she was mad.

"When did you know?" JJ looking at Will

"On the fishing trip two weeks ago, when you couldn't come down." Will, knowing he messed up be not telling her.

"Let's go in the house." Sandy

/

JJ was being stubborn and talking to Will or John. Sandy decided to talk to her alone.

"Jennifer, please come help me." Sandy

"Okay." JJ getting up

She followed her mom into the kitchen.

"What your brother did was not right, but you should at least talk to Will." Sandy

"Mom, he should've told me. I have been nervous all day about them meeting." JJ

"I understand but I also know you. If he would have told you then you would have felt like we all knew and you hate that and then pushed that boy out of your life." Sandy

"I love him but I hate secrets." JJ

"Let him explain because I have never seen you look at a man the way you look at him." Sandy

"How do I talk to him without everyone else getting involved?" JJ asked.

"That's the reason I wanted to talk to you. Your Aunts are staying here and we both know they won't share a room." Sandy started.

"They are not staying in Joyce's room." JJ

"No, you know nobody stay's in her room but after talking with your daddy, instead of Will staying in the second guest room, we thought he could just stay in your old room." Sandy finished.

"You got daddy to agree to that." JJ

"Yes because he should have never went along with your brother. Unless you think they bed is to small." Sandy

"No, we'll be fine in my room." JJ

"Help me with the drinks." Sandy, picking up some of the glasses.

/

JJ and Sandy walked back into the living room, handing out drinks.

"Aunt Jen, Can you please take me and Hannah out to the lake?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase." Hannah

"It's to cold to get in." JJ told both her nieces.

"We know but we want to catch frogs." Maddy

"Yeah and you are funnier than daddy please." Hannah

"How do I say no to that?" JJ laughing

"When did Jen get more fun than me?" John looking at his daughters.

"Like when I was two." Maddy

JJ started laughing.

"Go find a box." JJ

"Papaw where's a box we can put the frogs in." Hannah

"On the back porch, bring two of them here and I'll put holes in them." Paul

Maddy and Hannah ran out of the room.

"You have a little Jennifer on your hands." Aunt Cindy told John.

"Great. She can go home with her Aunt Jen." John

"Anytime. Will do you want to go with us?" JJ

"Yeah, I would love too." Will almost surprised.

"Here papaw." Maddy

Paul cut holes in the boxes for his granddaughters before JJ and Will left with them.


	3. Chapter 3

"You two make sure you stay where Will and I can see you." JJ as her nieces ran ahead on the trail.

"Jen, I really am sorry." Will

"Why didn't you tell me?" JJ

"I did agree with John when he said you like to keep things private and I knew how I felt about you but I wasn't sure how you felt about me." Will admitted.

"Did you know when we started talking?" JJ

"No, I swear that I didn't know until two weeks ago and that was by accident." Will

"Why didn't you tell me this morning? I meant it when I told you that I loved you." JJ

"Hold on, loved?" Will

"I love you, I really do but I hate secrets and this was a small one. I told you I had trust issues and now." JJ

"Jennifer, I have never lied to you and I never will. I will do everything I can to prove that to you." Will

"Maddy stop" JJ yelled when she noticed she was getting to far ahead.

"Please tell me how to fix this." Will

"Why do you want to fix it so bad?" JJ

"What do you mean?" Will

"Is it because of my dad and brother or" JJ before he cut her off.

"I have never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you. Jen, I don't mean just physically. I love that we can talk about nothing and everything; when you call me nothing else matters. I want to fix this because I don't want to lose you." Will

JJ thought about it for a couple of minutes, they were almost to the lake.

"Maddy, Hannah" JJ calling for them.

"Yeah" Hannah

"Do not get into the lake. Yell for me or Will if you need help do you both understand and stay close." JJ

"Yes." Maddy

"Sure. Is Will going to be our Uncle?" Hannah

"Hannah" Maddy

"Why would you ask that?" JJ, trying not to look at Will.

"I dunno because you like each other and Daddy told." Hannah

"Hannah, be quiet." Maddy

"Your daddy told who what?" JJ

"Daddy told Papaw that he could see you two married." Hannah

"We accidently overheard them." Maddy

"Go find frogs and stop listening to adult conversions." JJ, watching the girls run off.

/

JJ sat in the grass where she could still see her nieces; Will sat down next to her.

"Jen, please talk to me." Will

"I'm afraid of being hurt and secrets and lies cause that. Will, please don't hurt me." JJ almost ready to cry.

"I would never hurt you and I promise no more secrets." Will as he put his arms around her.

"I love you." JJ

"Cher, I love you too." Will kissing her head.

/

They had stayed at the lake a little to long, a little over half way back JJ had carried Hannah back while Will carried Maddy back to the house, each of them finding two frogs.

"By the way, since my aunts are here and no one sleeps in my sister's room, we get to sleep in the same bed." JJ informed Will.

"Your dad agreed to that." Will

"According to my mom." JJ as they were going up the steps.

"Let me help you." Sandy opening the door.

"Thanks were is everyone?" JJ

"Your aunts went to bed; John is getting the girls bed ready and your daddy had to go to work for a little bit." Sandy

"We still need to get our bags." JJ

"Will let me take Maddy." John walking back to into the living room.

"Here you go. Jen, I'll get the bags." Will

"Thanks." JJ

"Jen, I am sorry." John

"I forgive you." JJ

"Here I'll take Hannah the two of you have had a long day." Sandy

"And tomorrow will be longer." John walking out of the room.

"Mom, why did dad go to work?" JJ

"He said he had to finish paperwork, truth is he wanted away from your aunts. He should be back soon." Sandy smiling

/

Will grabbed the bags out the car and was shutting the car when the other pulled up. Paul got out of his car, looking at Will.

"Is she talking to you now?" Paul asked

"Yes sir." Will

"She a little strong willed, if you haven't noticed and you can stop with the sir stuff. Will she's my baby and I am going to trust you to make her happy and to treat her the way she should be." Paul told him.

"I promise you that I will. Are you really okay with us being in her room?" Will

"Yes, I know you and that your daddy raised you right. You're not crazy enough to do anything with my daughter that I wouldn't approve of in my house." Paul

"No I wouldn't." Will shaking his head.

"I am also going to pretend that you are the male that has been in that bed and that my baby girl is not having any kind of physical relationship with you or has with anyone else." Paul

"Paul, I want you to know that I love her." Will

"I can see that." Paul before they walked into the house.

"Hey, mom said you went to work." JJ turning to look at the two men.

"I did. I needed to finish up some paperwork. Where are your mom and brother?" Paul

"They are putting the girls to bed." JJ

"Did they catch any frogs?" Paul

"Yeah and Will now has them talking about eating frog legs." JJ making a face.

"He better know how to fix them because I am not cooking frog legs." Sandy walking back into the room

"I know how to although I don't think they understand that you have take the legs off the frogs." Will

"I can't wait to hear that conversion." Paul laughing

"You two should head to bed. Aunt Carol will be here in the morning." Sandy

"Okay. Goodnight." JJ giving both her parents a hug.

"Night baby." Paul

"Goodnight." Will told them before following JJ up the stairs.

/

When they entered JJ's old room Will started looking at the pictures.

"What were you and my dad talking about?" she asked as she dropped one of the bags on the floor.

"He was asking if you were talking to me yet and made it clear what should and should not go on in this room tonight." He told her.

"Oh yeah, what shouldn't go on?" she asked as she started to change.

"I am pretty sure nothing we did last night or you changing in front of me." As he was staring at her.

"I don't know it might be fun." She told him smirking.

"Your dad still thinks you are not having sex and that I am the only man that has slept in this bed." Will told her as he started to change.

"He is right about part of that." JJ as she put on one of Will's shirts.

"You didn't sneak boys in here." He asked

"Yes, but never in my bed or with my parents in the house." She turned to look at him.

"Really never in your bed." Will

"No, I was funny about it. I felt to be in my bed might you needed to special someone I could have a future with." JJ admitted

"How do you feel about it now?" Will

"I share a bed with you at my apartment and your apartment and I love when we are together and I wake up in your arms. But I have to admit that this is different but I only want you in this bed with me." JJ smiling.

"Jen, you amaze me." Will kissing her.

"Come on at least you can hold me tonight." JJ as they climbed into bed.

/

The next Will learned more about JJ as a child; he also learned that her Aunt Carol was her favorite aunt. He enjoyed spending time with her family they were loud but cared about each other. He was hoping this one of many holidays with her.

/

One year later.

JJ and Will pulled up to her parent's house Hannah and Maddy were playing outside.

"Aunt Jen." Maddy came running.

"Uncle Will." Hannah following her sister.

"Hey girls are you being good." JJ smiling at her nieces.

"Yes." Hannah

Sandy and Paul came out of the house.

"Can I hold Henry first?" Maddy asked as Will took the baby out of the car.

"I think Nana and Papaw are first and then you can." JJ smiling.

"I think he needs to eat first." Will

Henry was now two months old and this was his first holiday and first trip to his grandparents. Will couldn't believe this time last year was his and JJ's first holiday together and now it was Henry's.

"Come on." JJ as she took Henry.

"You nervous." Will whispered

"Nope unless dad decides on a shotgun wedding." JJ laughing.

"He is still in denial." Will told her.

"Your daddy thinks he is funny." She told Henry before joining her parents.

JJ smiled, they had come a long way all since last year; Henry being born, Will and her living together and John was now dating a nice women who JJ and Sandy both liked.

**Hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
